A little thing called love
by demonprincess17
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have broken up, and it's tearing the glee-club apart. So they come up with a plan to get them back together. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!


-Kurt and Blaine have broken up. And it's tearing New Directions apart! So, they come up with a plan to get them back together.-

"WELL MAYBE I LIKE TO WEAR GIRLS JACKETS!"

"WELL MAYBE YOU JUST WANNA BE A GIRL? HUH?"

"I HATE YOU!"

The members of the New Directions watched as Kurt and Blaine went through another scream fest. Kurt's face was red, and Blaine's voice was hoarse. They had been screaming at each other since the meeting had started, and no one was brave enough to stop them. Even Mr. Schuester sat in silence, eyes wide.

"FINE! Be that way. I don't care. I don't care about you. I'm leaving." Blaine stormed out of the room.

"Right! Because that's all you're good at! LEAVING!" Kurt yelled. He turned, and saw everyone staring at him wide eyed. "What? Screw all of you." Kurt huffed, and fled the room as well.

"Ok. We have a serious problem." Rachel turned to the others.

"I'll say. Those two need to work out their issues." Santana squeezed Brittany's hand.

"I agree." Mr. Schue got up, and went to the front.

"Mr. Schue, we need to get the two of them in a room together, and have them work it out." Puck said.

"Why are they even fighting? Does anyone know?" Sam asked.

"It has to do with what Kurt was planning on wearing to one of their dates. He was wearing a hot pink designer jacket. I gotta say, it looked really good on him. But Blaine said he shouldn't wear it, because it was too girly, and he'd just be stirring up trouble. Kurt flipped, and the screaming started." Finn sighed. "I want it to stop."

"Ok, so I'm seriously hating on Blaine right now. But the two of them are usually so understanding with each other. Why was it that suddenly they snapped?" Mercedes looked at Finn.

"I don't know." He sighed again.

"Ok. We need to get them back together. Or, at least we need them to stop fighting." Tina bit her lower lip. "How are we gonna do that?"

"Glee club assignment. How about next week we make it romantic love duets?" Mr. Schue smiled.

"We could put Kurt and Blaine together in the same group, and have them sing a super-romantic song to each other. And the rest of us could be put randomly into groups, and sing super-cheesy love songs." Quinn suggested.

"That could work. If the other couples are chosen at random, they'll think it was just coincidence they were put together." Rachel nodded.

"Ok guys. Over the weekend I'll find the most romantic love song, and the six cheesiest love songs. On Monday, I'll randomly draw all of your names, making sure that Kurt and Blaine are put together. Then the rest of you will get the cheesy songs, and Kurt and Blaine will get the romantic one." Mr. Schuester wrote something on the board

**OGKBT: Love songs.**

"Operation get Klaine back together: Love songs."

~Monday~

Kurt walked into glee-club and sat down as far away from Blaine as humanly possible. Mr. Schue was late, again, and Kurt took his iPhone out of his pocket. He had a message from Mercedes.

_Boo, I'm always here for you if you need me. My shoulders are certainly big enough to cry on. XOXOXO Cedes_.

Kurt grinned at this. Just then, Mr. Schue walked in.

"This weeks assignment is love songs."A collective groan came up from the ND members.

"Mr. Schuester, there's not a lot of love in this group right now, past Tina and Mike." Sam gestured go the Asian couple who were holding hands, and staring into eachother's eyes.

"Well, yes. But in a competition, chemistry needs to happen at all times. You need to sing as if you're singing to the one person you love more than anything else. Even if that's not always the case, you have to have the emotion. So, I have put all of your names into the hat, and will be randomly drawing out names for pairs. Then, I will assign each couple a love song. You must perform it in front of everyone, and be convincing in your love." Mr. Schuester took out the hat."First. Rachel... And... Artie!"

"Seriously? No offense Rachel, but you really annoy me." Artie grumbled.

"You get what I give you. No complaints." Mr. Schue glared at Artie."Next is Santana and Quinn."

"Lauren and Tina."

"Finn and Mercedes."

"Sam and Brittany."

"Kurt and Blaine."

"Puck and Mike."

"Alright. Now I will randomly choose songs for you all to sing."

"Rachel and Artie will sing, Everything I do (I Do It For You) by Brian Adams"

"Santana and Quinn will sing, My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion."

"Lauren and Tina, you two get to sing Hopelessly Devoted To You by Olivia Newton John."

"Finn and Mercedes will sing Tonight I Celebrate My Love by Peabo Bryson & Roberta Flack."

"Sam and Brittany have Light Up My Life by Debby Boone."

"Kurt and Blaine, you two will sing The Way You Look Tonight by Frank Sinatra."

"And Puck and Mike you will sing I Got You Babe by Sonny & Cher."

"This is bogus!" Finn yelled. "I have nothing against you Mercedes, I just can't sing some love song to you!"

"I completely agree white boy." Mercedes huffed.

"I'll see all of you tomorrow. Rachel, Artie, be ready to go."

"Actually Mr. Schue we can go now. We both know the song very well." Rachel beamed.

"Ok. Go ahead." Mr. Schuester sat down next to Santana, as Rachel and Artie walked up to the front. With a nod to the band, Rachel began to sing.

_Look into my eyes you will see _

_What you mean to me_

_Search your heart search your sou_

_lAnd when you find me there you'll search no more_

_Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for_

_You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for_

_You know it's true_

_Everything I do I do it for you_

Artie sang the next verse, circling around Rachel as he did.

_Look into your heart you will find_

_There's nothin' there to hide_

_Take me as I am take my life_

_I would give it all I would sacrifice_

_Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for_

_I can't help it there's nothin' I want more_

_Ya know it's true_

_Everything I do I do it for you_

They sang the next part together. At one point, Rachel sat on top of the piano, and Artie rolled up next to her.

_There's no love like your love_

_And no other could give more love_

_There's nowhere unless you're there_

_All the time all the way_

_Oh you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for_

_I can't help it there's nothin' I want more_

_I would fight for you I'd lie for you_

_Walk the wire for you_

_Ya I'd die for you_

_Ya know it's true_

_Everything I do I do it for you_

They finished the song, and sat back down

"That was great guys! Awesome. Tomorrow is Santana and Quinn."

~That night~

Blaine sat in his room staring at his phone. He had to sing a romantic duet with Kurt, and he knew Kurt hated him. He had been debating texting Kurt to practice the song since he had gotten home two hours ago. Blaine remembered the last time he and Kurt had "practiced" singing together. He punched his pillow, and grabbed his phone.

_I don't wanna do this as much as you don't want to. Just, meet me at the Lima Bean in an hour and we can figure out who's gonna sing which part. -Blaine_

He hit send, and fell onto the bed. About five minutes later, not that Blaine was counting, his phone buzzed.

_Fine. -K_

Blaine sighed. It was going to be a night.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Blaine walked into the Lima Bean, and saw Kurt sitting at a table. Their table.<p>

"Hey." Kurt said, as Blaine sat down.

"Hey."

"Look, Blaine. Let's just try to put aside our differences for this assignment, just for the week. We'll get through this stupid assignment, and then go right back to hating each other." Kurt sipped his coffee. He hadn't gotten one for Blaine. Of course, because they were broken up.

"Yeah. Ok." Blaine nodded, and the two of them started discussing the verses.

~Tuesday~

"Santana, Quinn. Show us what you got."

The girls went to the front. Quinn came forward, and the music started.

_Every night in my dreams_

_I see you, I feel you_

_That is how I know you go on_

_Far across the distance_

_And spaces between us_

_You have come to show you go on_

The two girls sang the chorus together, circling the piano.

_Near, far, wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_

Santana sang the next part. She reached out to Quinn, who shot her a sultry look.

_Love can touch us one time_

_And last for a lifetime_

_And never let go till we're gone_

_Love was when I loved you_

_One true time I hold to_

_In my life we'll always go on_

Again, they sang together, circling the piano.

_Near, far, wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_

_You're here, there's nothing I fear_

_And I know that my heart will go on_

_We'll stay forever this way_

_You are safe in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_

The song ended. Quinn and Santana returned to their seats.

"That was amazing girls! I'm speechless. Just, wow. Lauren and Tina, you sing tomorrow."

~Wednesday~

"Lauren, Tina." The girls walked up, and the music started. They sang the entire song together, staring at each other.

_Guess mine is not the first heart broken_

_My eyes are not the first to cry_

_I'm not the first to know_

_There's just no gettin' over you_

_Hello, I'm just a fool who's willing to_

_Sit around and wait for you_

_But baby can't you see_

_There's nothin' else for me to do_

_I'm hopelessly devoted to you_

_But now there's nowhere to hide_

_Since you pushed my love aside_

_I'm not in my head_

_Hopelessly devoted to you_

_Hopelessly devoted to you_

_Hopelessly devoted to you_

_My head is saying "Fool, forget him"_

_My heart is saying "Don't let go"_

_Hold on to the end_

_That's what I intend to do_

_I'm hopelessly devoted to you_

_But now there's nowhere to hide_

_Since you pushed my love aside_

_I'm not in my head_

_Hopelessly devoted to you_

_Hopelessly devoted to you_

_Hopelessly devoted to you_T

hey finished. Mike clapped. Mr. Schuester nodded. "Very good girls! Alright, Finn and Mercedes sing tomorrow."

"Mr. Schue, if it's Ok with you, we'd like to go today. Just to get it over with." Finn said. Mr. Schue nodded.

"Let's get this show on the road!" Mr. Schuester cued Mercedes and Finn to the front. The music started, and Finn stepped forward.

_Tonight I celebrate my love for you_

_It seems the natural thing to do_

_Tonight no one's gonna find us_

_We'll leave the world behind us_

_When I make love to you _

Mercedes sang the next part, sidling up next to Finn as she sang.

_Tonight I celebrate my love for you_

_And hope that deep inside you'll feel it too_

_Tonight our spirits will be climbing_

_To a sky filled up with diamonds_

_When I make love to you, tonight_

_Tonight I celebrate my love for you_

_And that midnight sun is gonna come shining through _

They sang together, face to face, belting the lyrics.

_Tonight there'll be no distance between us_

_What I want most to do, is to get close to you_

_Tonight_

_Tonight I celebrate my love for you_

_And soon this old world will seem brand new_

_Tonight we will both discover how friends turn into lovers_

_When I make love to you_

_Tonight I celebrate my love to you_

_And that midnight sun is gonna come shining through_

_Tonight there'll be no distance between us_

_What I want most to do, is to get close to you_

_Tonight I celebrate my love for you_

_Tonight_

They finished, both blushing. Mercedes hurriedly ran back to her seat.

"Told you this was bogus. Seriously Mr. Schue? That song?" Finn grumbled, sitting down.

"Well... Sam and Brittany you two go tomorrow." Mr. Schuester ended the meeting.

~Later that Day~

Kurt let Blaine into the house. His Dad and Finn were both at the shop, and Carole had a class at the community center. Kurt had insisted that at least one person stay to support him when Blaine came over, but they had all claimed they were too busy.

"So, just sit over there. You know your part, right?" Kurt sat on the other side if the room.

"Yeah." Blaine didn't meet Kurt's eyes.

"So... I start." Kurt began to sing, softly. Blaine sang next, just as softly. They finished, both looking anywhere but at each other.

"We should figure our some sort of choreography." Blaine finally said, after about 2 minutes of awkward silence.

"Yeah. Let's, um, let's do that." Kurt got up, and Blaine followed.

~Thursday~

"Guys. I realize that I'm going to run out of days for all of you to sing, so Puck and Mike, you guys will have to go today as well."

"That's cool Mr. Schue. We're good to go." Puck shrugged.

"That's great. But first, Sam and Brittany." The two went up and the music started. Sam began to sing.

_So many nights I'd sit by my window_

_Waiting for someone to sing me his song_

_So many dreams I kept deep inside me_

_Alone in the dark but now you've come along_

They sang the chorus together. Sam twirled Brittany around.

_And you light up my life_

_You give me hope to carry on_

_You light up my days_

_And fill my nights with song_

Brittany broke away from Sam, and sang the next verse.

_Rollin' at sea, adrift on the water_

_Could it be finally I'm turnin' for home_

_Finally a chance to say "Hey, I love you"_

_Never again to be all alone_

Again, they sang the chorus together, swaying back and forth.

_And you light up my life_

_You give me hope to carry onYou light up my daysAnd fill my nights with song_

They alternated lines on the next part, circling each other

_'Cause you, you light up my life_

_You give me hope to carry on_

_You light up my days_

_And fill my nights with song_

And they sang together again, staring right at each other

_It can't be wrong_

_When it feels so right_

_'Cause you_

_You light up my life_

The song ended, and Sam gestured to Brittany, who bowed.

"Very good you two! I could feel the emotion. It was very convincing. Alright, Puck and Mike."

Mike went behind the piano, and Puck grabbed his guitar. He began to sing, and throughout the song, Mike danced around the piano.

_They say we're young and we don't know_

_We won't find out until we grow_

_Well I don't know if all that's true_

_'Cause you got me, and baby I got you_

_Babe_

_I got you babe_

_I got you babe_

_They say our love won't pay the rent_

_Before it's earned, our money's all been spent_

_I guess that's so, we don't have a pot_

_But at least I'm sure of all the things we got_

_Babe_

_I got you babe_

_I got you babe_

_I got flowers in the spring_

_I got you to wear my ring_

_And when I'm sad, you're a clown_

_And if I get scared, you're always around_

_Don't let them say your hair's too long_

_'Cause I don't care, with you I can't go wrong_

_Then put your little hand in mine_

_There ain't no hill or mountain we can't climb_

_Babe_

_I got you babe_

_I got you babe_

_I got you to hold my hand_

_I got you to understand_

_I got you to walk with me_

_I got you to talk with me_

_I got you to kiss goodnight_

_I got you to hold me tight_

_I got you, I won't let go_

_I got you to love me so_

_I got you babe_

_I got you babe_

_I got you babe_

_I got you babe_

_I got you babe_

Puck finished singing, and Mike finished dancing.

"Alright. Kurt and Blaine sing tomorrow."

~Friday~

"Ok boys. Show us what you got."

Kurt huffed, and marched to the front of the room. Blaine followed, and sat at the piano. He began to play, and Kurt sang.

_Some day, when I'm awfully low_

_When the world is cold_

_I will feel a glow just thinking of you... _

_And the way you look tonight. _

Blaine sang the next part from the piano.

_Yes you're lovely, with your smile so warm_

_And your cheeks so soft_

_There is nothing for me but to love you_

_And the way you look tonight. _

They sang together. Blaine got up from the piano, and was replaced by Brad. The two boys circled around each other.

_With each word your tenderness grows_

_Tearing my fear apart..._

_And that laugh that wrinkles your nose_

_It touches my foolish heart. _

_Lovely ... _

_Never, ever change._

_Keep that breathless charm._

_Won't you please arrange it?_

_'Cause I love you ..._

_Just the way you look tonight_.

Kurt turned, and looked at Blaine.

_Mm, Mm, Mm, Mm_

_Just the way you look to-night_.

They stared at each other, neither one saying a word. The entire room was silent.

"I'm sorry." Kurt whispered. He started walking back to his seat, but Blaine stopped him.

"I love you. Just the way you look tonight." Blaine kissed him. It took Kurt all of 2.5 seconds to kiss him back. Not that anyone in the room was counting.

~The End~


End file.
